


A Little Slice of Heaven

by ShelbyTheGreat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Bitch, lol, reader is based on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyTheGreat/pseuds/ShelbyTheGreat
Summary: You work at a bakery with your sister Morgan. You are living the dream when a certain pun loving skeleton pops into your life. Who knew skeletons had a sweet tooth?





	1. A Dime a Bakers Dozen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story (that I'm publishing anyway) so go easy on me. Any tips you could give will be lovingly accepted (I can use all of the help I can get). I'll try to update regularly but I have a terrible memory and I have a lot of school work.

Your bakery was charming, well you liked to think so at least. When you moved to a town near Mt. Ebbot you were expecting a fair amount of customers of course, but you never expected the place to become this popular. 

You had moved here with your sister, Morgan, right as you got out of college. You hadn't gone to college for this type of career ***** but you just couldn't resist when you saw the building for sale online. So you and your sister packed up your bags and headed down to Mt. Ebbot.

  


Today happened to be one of the slower days but you were happy to get a little break from the hectic crowds of customers. Just then the little bell above your door chimed. 

“Hey [Name]!” Morgan said, walking in and, per usual, being as loud as physically possible. 

“Morgan lower your voice for god's sake.” wincing as you glared at her “where were you? Your shift started ten minutes ago.”

She just rolled her eyes as she walked behind the counter, taking off her jacket and putting on her apron. “I was just taking a little break okay?” she slid up to you and poked your stomach ***** , causing you to slap her hand away.

“By taking a break you wouldn’t happen to mean taking a nap, right?” you rolled you eyes at her, smirking with a knowing look.

“You know me so well [Name]!” she said as she started restocking the display shelves. “It’s almost like we grew up together” she snickered.

Just as you were going to respond the little bell above your door chimed, indicating that someone had just walked in. You turned to greet them

“Hello welcome to-” You trailed off as you realized you were looking at the chest of what seemed to be a skeleton. Your eyes slowly moved up and you were meet with one of the friendliest smiles you had seen in a long time.

“HELLO HUMAN”  He(?) shouted “ME AND MY SMALL FRIEND WOULD LIKE TO PURCHASE SOME OF YOUR PASTRIES”

You looked down and saw a child, probably around the ages of nine or eleven smiling up at you.

“Oh um, sure.” you gestured up towards the menu “is there anything you see here that you would like or will this be a custom order?” 

The large skeleton put his hand to his chin contemplating what to get when you noticed the child trying to get your attention. They started gesturing when you realized they were trying to sign to you.

“I’m sorry could you sign that again?” you asked. Thank god you took those ASL lessons back in high school ***** .

They started signing again.  **What kind of pies do you have?** they asked

“Oh, well we have apple, cherry, blueberry, blackberry, banana cream, Buttermilk, key-lime and lemon as well as many of our special ice-cream pies ***** ” you said off of the top of your head.

Their eyes seemed to light up at such a large selection of pies. They tugged on the skeletons hand and signed  **we should get an apple pie and an ice-cream pie** .

“THAT IS AN EXCELLENT CHOICE HUMAN! WE SHALL GET ONE APPLE PIE AND ONE ICE-CREAM PIE!” ever loud he looked towards you.

“Very good choices” you smiled “What flavor would you like the ice-cream to be?”

**Plain old vanilla* please** they sign

“Coming right up!” you say heading towards the kitchen “Morgan! You heard the order?”

“Yup” she yelled “It’ll be only a few more seconds.” she walked out with the two pies and put them on the counter as you wrapped them up.

“That will be $10.54 sir” she said, taking your place at the cash-register. He handed her the money as you handed the child the boxes

“THANK YOU KIND HUMAN” he said and when he finally got a good look at Morgan he did a double take and looked back and forth between the two of you. You were just waiting for the question to come.

“WHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU HUMAN?” Not exactly how the question normally went but you still gave the same answer everytime.

“We’re twins” you smile, it was a lie but it was easier than saying that you were technically Irish twins ***** but nothing about that made you real twins. “we just look alike but we are different people I assure you.”

“TWINS?” he seemed perplexed by this term when the child signed that they would tell them when they got home.

“WELL, EITHER WAY HAVE A NICE DAY HUMAN TWINS” he waved as he walked out with the child.

“Have a wonderful day” both you and morgan said at the same time, causing you both to laugh.

“You would think we were twins with the way we look and act” Morgan said leaning on the display.

“Don’t lean on that, you’ll smudge the glass” you shooed her away. “We may look alike but I can see a few glaring differences in our personalities” you said giving her a pointed look.

“Well anyway, they seemed pretty nice and that kid was adorable” Morgan said “maybe they will come again? I hope so anyway, that tall ass skeleton seemed nice.”

“Who knows, maybe they will come again” you said wiping off the display glass. After that was said more customers started coming in. Back to work you guess.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it is only filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a filler and an explanation for the next few chapters but I still wanted to include it

The kiddo and Paps had come back from their search to find a bakery and they brought back what frisk says is cherry and ice-cream pie. Sans didn’t very much care what it was called when it smells that good.

“come on kiddo lets break out that pie” he said, ruffling their hair.

The kid pouted and then smiled as they signed  **They had a lot of good things we should go back soon!**

“I HAVE TO AGREE WITH FRISK BROTHER! THERE WERE TWO OF THE SAME PERSON WORKING THERE AS WELL, THE NICE LADY SAID THEY WERE SOMETHING CALLED TWINS?” Papyrus seemed quite excited to share this news with Sans. Sans only knew so much about humans so he had no idea what a “twin” was.

**I forgot to explain what a twin was** frisk signed.  **A twin is when a mother gives birth to two kids at the same time** they explained.  **They can be identical or look different** frisk finished.

“humans are odd” Sans said, scratching the top of his skull “i dont know of any monsters being born identical” he shrugged “well anyway lets eat some pie”

**I’ll go get mom**  Frisk signed, running out of the room to go get Toriel.

 

After the pies were finished everyone sat down to watch a movie. Soon Frisk got tuckered out so Toriel and them went to bed. That left Undyne, Alphys, Sans and Papyrus sitting watching some random anime Alphys put on.

“So we gonna hit up the town tomorrow?” Undyne asked, pulling Alphys closer and getting more comfortable.

“OF COURSE WE SHALL ‘HIT UP THE TOWN’ AS YOU CALL IT” Papyrus seemed quite excited to explore the town they had moved to.

“M-maybe we could v-visit that bakery?” Alphys suggested. Everyone seemed to think that was a good idea.

“sounds like a plan” Sans couldn’t wait to visit this bakery, if their other stuff was anything like their pies then it was definitely worth checking out again.

“I CAN NOT WAIT TO SEE THE HUMAN TWINS” Papyrus beamed. “BUT SADLY I MUST RETREAT TO BED FOR NOW” Papyrus got up and started walking up the stairs.

“you want me to read you a story bro?” Sans got up as well. 

“YES THAT WOULD BE MOST KIND BROTHER. GOOD NIGHT UNDYNE, ALPHYS”.

“Night nerd” undyne got up and her and alphys waved as they left.

“You ready for that story bro?” Sans asked 

“OF COURSE BROTHER, LET ME GET INTO BED”

  
After Sans told Papyrus his bedtime story he went to his room and went to bed; he was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen next? Only time will tell.


	3. I Hope our Paths Croissant Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You still have yet to meet the bone boy himself but you do get some shopping done so its a pretty good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice I formatted correctly in this chapter? It's a miracle.

You were woken by the alarm on your phone, it was always fun waking up at four in the morning right? Yeah you didn’t think so. You rolled over to the edge of your bed and nudged your dogs, Rosie and Rex, off of the bed. You stretched and heard your back pop, that always felt good. You sat there for a while, just staring at your dogs as they played together. It was actually really funny watching them play; Rex was this little white shih tzu but he was abnormally small, whereas Rosie was some kind of pit bull, medium size but packed with muscles. You checked your phone and sighed, you couldn’t sit here forever. With that thought you got up and got a change of cloths, walking over to the shower.

Stepping into the warm water was like heaven on earth, you washed your hair and your body soon stepping out and drying your hair with a towel. You got dressed and opened your door, the dogs running out as soon as they could. As you went downstairs you made a mental note to wake morgan before noon, you didn’t need her waking up late and stressing you out more.

Once you got into the kitchen you immediately went to your medicine cabinet, setting morgans pills out on the stove and taking yours. Without these pills you would be an anxious mess, the only down side seemed to be your complete loss of appetite. You stood in the kitchen waiting for the Keurig to heat up so you could get some tea. You hated coffee and could never understand why anyone would ever drink it; but then again you hated most foods. The only foods you could stand were pastries, sweets, breakfast foods and certain meats.

Once you were done with your tea you went downstairs and started restocking the display and shelves as well as starting up the oven so you could quickly heat some of the pastries. Once all of that was done you opened up shop and sat behind the counter checking your phone. You knew the morning rush would be soon but you just wanted to see if anyone had texted you. It seemed that your mother and father had so you went and opened up their texts.

 

_Mother--- >You _

_Hey honey, me and your dad were just checking in to see how you and Morgan were doing. Not getting in trouble I hope? We know that you and Morgan seem to be a magnet for trouble_

 

You quickly typed out a reply

 

_You--- >Mother _

_Me and Morgan are fine mom, I hope you and dad are doing well. Will you be down for me and Morgan's birthday? We’d love to see you, can you also tell Josh and Kate that they are welcome to come down as well._

 

You hadn’t seen your brother and other sister in forever so if they did decide to visit it would be nice.

You put down your phone just as the first customer came in. You couldn’t wait until noon.

 

Just as noon came around Morgan (miraculously) came down right when her shift was meant to start.

“Are you sure you are my sister” you joked “she never gets up when she is told”.

“Ha ha very funny” morgan said walking behind the counter. She bumped her hip against yours and you moved out of her way. “Kayley was blowing up my phone at 7 in the morning! I mean, who does that?” she was being a tad bit dramatic but you knew she valued her sleep.

“It seems that kayley does that” you knew you were being snarky but you were in a good mood so you felt like actually interacting with her.

“No shit [Name]” she scoffed “Where were you planning on going today?”.

“I wanted to go grocery shopping as well as do a few errands. Was there anything you needed by the way?” you didn’t want to go shopping just to go back out again.

“You should get some stuff to make burritos” she said. “Now get going, I want to be off by 6” she pushed you towards the door. “Have fun sis!”

“Yeah yeah, I’m going.” you walked out the door, waving goodbye as you went to Morgan's truck. You would take your motorcycle but you had stuff to buy so you needed somewhere to carry it. You got in and started the car, you had a long day ahead of you.

 

First stop was the craft store. You needed more chains and fabric for the jewelry you were making. Although you were a baker most of the time you had initially wanted to do something art orientated. That's what you went to college for, art. After that you headed to game stop. After all of your errands were out of the way you headed over to the grocery store.

 

You parked the truck and headed in, grabbing a shopping cart. You walked up and down the aisles grabbing things as you needed them. When you got into the cake and pie aisle you weren’t looking where you were going and bumped into someone

“Oh I’m so sorry” you said looking up at who you had bumped into. A large goat-like monster smiled down at you.

“Oh that's alright sweetheart” she said “I’m torriel and who might you be?”

“It’s nice to meet you toriel, my name is [Name]. I’m truly sorry about bumping into you, I wasn’t looking where I was going” Your face was getting red with embarrassment, you weren’t good at interacting with strangers.

She chuckled “I assure you [Name] it is quite alright.” she smiled warmly at you “Perhaps we may _bump_ into each other in the future”

You laughed at her pun “I sure do hope so Ma’am” you look at your phone “Oh shoot! It's 5:30 I gotta go. It was wonderful meeting you Ma’am” you say starting to walk to the cash register.

“You as well dear, goodbye” she smiled and you both went your separate ways.

 

Once you got back home you started bringing in the bags and putting everything away. After you finished you went down to the bakery and took morgans place while she sat behind the counter and told you about her day.

“You know that one skeleton that came with the little kid the other day” she asked

“Yeah, what about them” You turned towards her

“Well they came again and this time they brought their brother and their friends” she said, munching on a cookie

“Really? You get their names?” you asked, you realized you forgot to ask the day you meet the tall skeleton.

“Yeah the tall guy is named papyrus and get this, his brother… is named Sans!” She laughed “Do you think they know they are named after fonts?”

“That's odd” you say “too bad I didn't get to meet them. You think they will come again?”

“Oh definitely, The fish lady said that they all really loved your stuff.”

“Fish lady?” she hadn't mentioned a fish lady.

“Oh yeah! The skeleton brothers friends were a fish lady named Undyne and a small lizard dinosaur thing named Alphys” she wiped the crumbs off her lap “they were dating, Undyne and Alphys. It was really cute” she gushed

“Thats nice. It’s time to close up; wanna go play some Zelda?” you asked

“Of course I do!” she raced around cleaning up and putting things away. You went and locked up and headed up stairs with your sister, you guys played video games until you both decided to call it a night.


	4. I Cannoli Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the bakery while you were out shopping.

Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys stood in front of the bakery that papyrus had lead them to. Sans thought it seemed pretty homey, at least from what he could see. After a moment of just staring Undyne walked up to the door.

“No time like the present!” she yelled, Alphys hurried in after her as did papyrus and then sans.

The girl behind the counter looked up as they entered “Hello welcome to A Little Slice of Heaven! How can I help you” she greeted them and then saw Papyrus. “Hey! It’s you, bone boy! Back so soon?” she smiled 

“YES HUMAN I AM BACK, THE PIES WERE SO DELICIOUS THAT ME AND MY FRIENDS HAD TO COME BACK!” The girl behind the counter didn’t even seem fazed by how loud Papyrus was.

“That's great to hear! I’m sure my sister will be flattered.” she leaned her chin on her hands, smiling up at Papyrus. This girl seemed to have taken a liking to him immediately.

“I NEVER GOT YOU AND YOUR SISTERS NAME HUMAN!” Papyrus looked almost devastated when he said this. 

“Oh! I’m Morgan and my sister is [Name]” She looked back at the monsters with Papyrus. “And who might all ya’ll be?” she asked

“I’m Undyne! Paps best friend! And this is my girlfriend Alphys!” she hugged Alphys close to her.

“Aww thats so cute” Morgan said. She looked at sans “And you are?”

“the names sans” he shrugged, and then smirked and said “this is quite a nice place you got here, I Cannoli imagine the rush you would get” he winked as he said ‘cannoli’.

“Oh god not another one” Morgan groaned while Papyrus looked offended at sans. “You would love my sister, she loves that kind of stuff.”

“where is your sister? i’ve been told you two are twins. i’ve never seen twins before. sounds interesting” sans noticed morgan rolled her eyes as he said twins

“She's out right now but if you come back anytime tomorrow she will definitely be here” She seemed to perk back up at the mention of her sister.

“i’d love to meet a fellow punner” he grinned. “i’ll definitely stop by tomorrow.”

“Enough chit chat nerds! I’m Hungry!” Undyne looked at all of the sweets with wide eyes.

“WHAT DO YOU RECOMEND HUMAN? THERE IS JUST SO MUCH TO PICK FROM!”

“Well my sister's recommendation would be an Elephant Ear, It's a flakey thin bread with cinnamon sugar, raisins and pure cane sugar. My recommendation would be the flavored cream puffs“ she pointed out both sweets as she mentioned them.

sans looked at the two pastries and made a decision “i’ll get an elephant ear, it looks good”

“I’LL GET THE CREAM PUFFS! IF YOU RECOMMENDED IT HUMAN MORGAN THEN IT MUST BE GOOD” he beamed at her, an orange blush forming on his cheek bones.

Morgan soon shared a matching red blush and she nodded. It seemed to sans that Papyrus had charmed yet another person into being his friend.

“Of course! And what can I get you two ladies?” she shook off the starstruck look and turned to the ladies in question.

“We were gonna get some of that Heart Breaker Cake, It looks Amazing” Undyne pointed to the cake and sans had to admit she was right, it looked absolutely divine, it was a chocolate frosted red velvet cake with natural cherries on top and at the bottom. But everything seemed to look divine in here so sans wasn't surprised.

“Of course! Coming right up.” morgan said walking to the display case and pulling out the desired sweets, putting the elephant ear in a little oven to warm it up and wrapping up the cake and putting it in a box. She put the cream puffs in a little lace bag. The little oven dinged and morgan put the Elephant Ear into a little bag and handed everyone their sweets. “That will be $15.45” she smiled and took the money as papyrus handed it to her. “I hope to see you guys soon!”

“YOU AS WELL MORGAN” papyrus shouted as they all left. Undyne and Alphys waved and sans winked.

Three hours later you came back.


	5. Batch Made in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the bone boys.

When you got up the next morning Morgan got up at the same time. That alone was odd enough but it got even weirder. Morgan seemed really happy for no good reason and was sitting with you behind the counter when you finally asked;“Why are you all happy? Not that you aren’t normally happy. Did you meet someone?”

No! Well, Yes? I don’t know.” she seemed really flustered and nervous. “You know that skeleton that visited yesterday?”

You interrupted her before she could even start “Morgan! Oh my god! Really?” at that point you were doubled over laughing your ass off. “You’re always kinkshaming me and now you wanna  _ bone  _ the skeleton!” you could barely breath “Bone! This is too much! I can’t… breath… give me a minute” you were crying it was so funny

“Shut up! You’re so mean to me.” she pouted “they might be visiting again today. Please don’t ruin this for me”

“Fine fine” right as you composed yourself, said skeleton walked in with his brother. You couldn’t contain yourself. “BONE!” you were laughing hysterically at this point

“WHAT IS SO FUNNY HUMAN?” when you looked up at Papyrus you started laughing again. You couldn't stand anymore so you sat on the stool and laid you head on the counter.

To say that morgan was embarrassed would be an understatement, she looked over at Papyrus and his brother and tried cooling off her face. “I am so sorry about my sister, she is so mean to me sometimes”

“Whats tickled her funny bone?” sans was looking at you, amused

“FUNNY BONE!” you were launched into another fit of giggles.

“glad we have the same sense of  _ Humerus _ ” sans winked and Papyrus groaned.

The look on your face must have given it away as sans smile got wider in anticipation

You winked down at sans as you said “Tibia honest I haven’t heard someone patella joke that good in a long time” Sans chuckled and morgan hit you on the arm “so what can I get you folks?” you had a business to run so you couldn’t spend all day goofing off. 

“WE WERE ACTUALLY INVITING YOU TWO TO A PARTY WITH ALL OF OUR FRIENDS” Papyrus was beaming at you both.

“We’d love to go” Morgan hits you on the arm “Wouldn’t we [Name]?” she knew parties weren’t your thing but she probably really wanted to become closer to papyrus and this was her perfect opportunity. 

You sighed “sure, when and where?” Morgan cheered with Papyrus. Sans looked at you oddly but told you the place and the time. “Tonight? I mean sure… What should we wear?” you looked back up at sans

“Something comfortable, It’s nothing too fancy” he shrugged. “But we didn't come here just for that. Can you get me an elephant ear, The one I had yesterday was great.” he winked at you and you blushed at the compliment

“Sure I’ll get you one right away.” you went and got that and when you gave it to him he handed you the money. 

“Time to go paps” sans said. At the mention of having to leave papyrus and morgan seemed to deflate

“Why don’t you exchange phone numbers?” you suggested and papyrus seemed elated

“THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA HUMAN!” he handed his phone to morgan as morgan handed hers to him “NOW WE CAN TALK WHENEVER WE WANT”

“Don’t be staying up all night paps.” sans chuckled and then turned to you “We’ll see you tonight then?”

“Definitely” you smiled

“GOODBYE MORGAN AND MORGAN'S SISTER” papyrus waved as he bounded out of the shop. You chuckled when he only said morgan's name, it seemed like morgan's crush might be mutual.

“Later” sans waved and walked out after papyrus

You and morgan got back to work and for once you excused her checking her phone because every time she did she seemed to get even happier. After you closed up the shop you both got ready for the party.


	6. Sweet and Sour Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers a bitch and sans is curious

Sans didn't know how to feel about you. When he had checked your sister's soul (he was just being protective of papyrus) she had no LVL but you, you had quite the high LVL for just a simple baker. He only let you come because your sister was all papyrus could talk about but he was still wary. You seemed fine when he was talking to you, that is until paps mentioned a party and you suddenly got very quiet and awkward. He would have thought that was because you were shy but your LVL made him suspicious.

 

“DO YOU THINK THE HUMANS WILL BE HERE SOON?” At least papyrus seemed excited.

“It only five bro, we told them to be here at six” sans shrugged, he didn't care when you came he’d rather you not come at all.

“WE SHOULD HAVE INVITED THEM SOONER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN NOT WAIT TO SEE MORGAN AGAIN!”

“She seems nice but paps, stay away from [Name]. Ok?” sans just didn't feel comfortable with you being anywhere near papyrus.

“BUT WHY? WOULDN’T THAT MAKE MORGAN UNHAPPY?” papyrus had the most worried look on his face, he was a nice guy no matter what.

“Just let me get a read on them and then I’ll tell you when you can hang out with them.” sans looked at the time, it read 5:30. Everybody would be here in a few minutes so he got ready.

 

Sans was sitting on the couch when the first knocks came. It was toriel, frisk and flowey. Asgore would have come but he has been busy with political issues. Frisk ran up to papyrus and hugged him with all of their might. Toriel came in after carrying Flowey who looked none too happy to be here.

Toriel placed flowey on the coffee table turning to sans.

“Hello sans, Papyrus told me that we would be having new friends over?” she seemed interested “where did you meet these friends?”

“You know when we got those pies? The owners of the bakery are the new friends.”

Papyrus and frisk had sat down by now and were doing a puzzle on the ground. The front door suddenly burst open and undyne came in, holding a blushing alyphs.

“We can get this party started nerds! I’m here!” undyne had put down alphys and had her arms open for the hug she knew was coming. Frisk and papyrus came running up and they all had a big group hug.

“When are the twins going to be here?” undyne put down frisk and sat down on the loveseat with Alphys.

“ANY MINUTE NOW” right as papyrus said this the doorbell rang. “THAT MUST BE THEM!” he ran up to answer the door, along with frisk and undyne.

 

\----------

 

You and morgan were standing at the door and you couldn't help but feel sick. You hated parties of any kind, you couldn't stand being forced to interact with people for more than a few minutes. The only reason you did fine at your bakery was because you only had to get the food for the people and didn't have to hold a conversation with them.

The door opened to papyrus, frisk and undyne.

“COME IN HUMANS!” papyrus took morgan's hand and dragged her in, you followed behind trying to keep an eye on her. Papyrus lead you and morgan into a cozy looking living room. You immediately recognized the large goat lady.

“Hello my dears” the goat lady said holding out her hand “I seem to already know one of you but who might you be?”

You went up and shook and hand, as did morgan “its good to see you again toriel, I suppose we did end up bumping into each other again." you both chuckled "and this is my sister morgan.” morgan smiled as you said her name.

You just rung your hands together as morgan chatted with everyone, you noticed sans seemed to be staring at you so you walked up to morgan and told her that you needed some fresh air. She patted your back and said it was fine. You walked out and sat on the front porch, laying your head in your hands.

 

\--------------

 

Sans could see that you were uncomfortable but he didn't know why. Your sister was right at home talking with papyrus, frisk and everybody. She even seemed to make flowey seem more at ease, but you just hovered behind her. You suddenly looked at sans and quickly walked up to morgan and whispered something to her, she nodded and you walked out. Sans waited for five minutes and then followed you out.

He found you out on the porch with your head in your hands, staring at the ground.

“Sup kid?” you looked at him from the edge of your vision but did not move your head

“Nothing… why don’t you go back inside and leave me alone.” you seemed very different from when he first met you, you seemed mean now. “I clearly came out here to get away so could you stop bothering me?”

“No can do kiddo, I came out here to get to know you. I gotta know who's around my friends after all, you know?” you huffed and had this sarcastic smile on your face

“No I actually wouldn't know, I don’t hang out with anyone other than morgan.” you weren't looking at him but you had picked your head up, that was progress to sans.

“So… tell me more about your sister” sans couldn’t think of anyway to ask personal questions without you immediately shutting him out but you perked up at the mention of your sister.

“Morgan is the best really, she has been with me all my life. Even when we finally moved out she still stuck with me, she helps with my phobia and my general anxiety.” you were smiling

“Phobia? Whats a phobia?” sans had never heard of that but he had heard of anxiety. He noticed your smile lower as he asked and he decided that he liked it better when you were smiling.

“Well… a phobia is like a… fear… but it doesn’t have a reason or logic to it. My phobia is about bugs, the worst bugs for me are butterflies and moths.” you were looking away from him at this point, seemingly embarrassed by this.

“How bad does the fear get?” he was genuinely interested, he had never heard of fears like this. You turned to him and seemed to be searching his face for something, your face softened and you seemed satisfied with the look he was giving you because you started explaining.

You were quiet as you spoke “Have you ever been in a life threatening situation, like someone was going to kill you?” you looked to him and he nodded “well imagine the first rush of fear you get but seemingly endless, like you need to escape or you will die.” you were looking straight at him when you said the next part. “It’s worse if I’m in a place where I can’t seem to get away, like a closed room. If I can’t get away I start to hyperventilate and cry, i could even pass out because of how bad it gets.”

sans didn’t know what to say, it seemed almost unbelievable. How could someone be that scared of bugs?

“You really get like that because of a bug?” sans noticed you glare at him when he said this, he quickly tried to fix his mistake “No no! I don't mean that in a demeaning way. It's just that I've never heard of that before and it sounds so odd, I mean, monsters don't have anything like that.” you stopped glaring at him

“It’s fine, I’m sorry if I’ve come off as rude or anything, I just don’t normally enjoy having conversations with people. But you seem… better to talk to than most.” you looked away but sans still saw the blush as you said that.

“I'm glad that you're comfortable around me kiddo” sans knew he hadn't even broached the topic of your LVL but you were just so interesting that he couldn't help but listen to you.


	7. Visions of Sugar Plums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was in class so it kinda sucks but whatever. Also I feel like I made the reader feel kinda extra when I was talking about the food and sleep but these are things I really do so I wanted to write the story as if it was me.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. After your talk with sans you felt more comfortable so you went back inside. You sat next to your sister and mainly kept to yourself. You occasionally found your gaze drawn towards sans just to find him looking at you as well. After dinner (which you didn’t eat (much to the distress of papyrus)) everyone sat down for a movie.

“How about we have our new friends pick out a movie?” toriel suggested and everyone seemed to agree. You and morgan walked over to the shelf lined with movies and after much debate between the two of you you finally agreed on beauty and the beast. It was one of your favorite movies. Morgan went and sat down right next to papyrus and that left you sitting next to sans. That alone wasn't enough to make you uncomfortable no, it was how damn close you had to be. Your leg was practically on his lap. He didn't even seem to care! Does he have no sense of personal space!

 

\---------------

 

Sans was freaking out. Internally of course, outside he was as relaxed as ever. You were practically sitting on his lap and that would have been fine, Albeit awkward, but you kept wiggling on his lap and you had this adorable blush. Stars he already has a crush on you.

 

\--------------

 

You eventually relaxed as the movie progressed, at some point you even forgot that you were practically sitting on some stranger's lap. Of course that all came rushing back to you once the movie was over and morgan was giving you this look. You glared at her and quickly got up.

“Well it's getting late so we should get going.” you started towards the door when you heard a loud thump and felt your sister holding on to your leg. You looked down and low and behold there morgan was, looking up at you from the floor.

Morgan put on her best begging face and said “[Name] please can we stay? Please please please?” 

You sighed and looked up at sans and papyrus “only if its ok with them” 

“OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY HUMAN!” papyrus was ecstatic

Sans just shrugged “If it's ok with my bro its ok with me.”

“I guess we can stay.” morgan cheered and you turned to sans. “Where will we be sleeping? I’m assuming on the couch.”

“That gonna be enough room for the both of you?” sans seemed genuinely concerned which was nice you guess.

“Morgan will be taking the couch of course, I’ll just sleep on the floor.” you didn't plan on sleeping but you didn’t need them worrying

“Are you sure? You both could sleep in my room and I could sleep on the couch. I don’t mind really.” the more concerned he got the more uncomfortable you became.

“I don’t really care either way, it’s up to morgan” morgan spoke before you could even look her way.

“I don’t mind sleeping on the couch, we just meet it would be asking too much of you to give up your bed for us.” thank god morgan said that, how else were you supposed to slip out at night with sans sleeping on the couch.

“As long as you don’t mind” sans finally relented. With that settled everyone went to their respective sleeping areas. Once everyone was asleep you went outside and just stared out at the sky until it was dawn.


	8. Cook By The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for a future hang out are discussed over breakfast

The next day found you waking up on the skeleton brothers porch and just being generally confused. But once you realized you were outside, with bugs, you hurried back inside just to bump into sans as he was about to open the door.

“Oh I was just looking for you, what were you doing out here?” he asked and took note of the imprints from the porch still left on your face

“Just getting a fresh breath of air” you said, walking past him “It was a little stuffy in there” you looked over to the couch and were immediately worried

“Where’s morgan? She’s never up this early” you turned to sans and he just pointed to the kitchen

“Cooking with Paps” he then walked over and plopped himself on the couch “wake me when breakfast is done”

“It’s amazing that she would be up this early for anyone” you sit on the couch, sans was pretty short so there is plenty of room for you “she must really like papyrus”. Sans smiled at this

“Yeah, he’s a pretty great guy” he peaked at you with one eye, you were staring at your hands. “Are you up early most times?”

You thought that was a stupid question “I have to be, I do own a business” you knew he was trying to make conversation but you prefered the quite.

“Oh yeah… right” it was stupid attempt at conversation, sans knew that, but what else was he supposed to say to you? The only things he knew about you were that you baked and you were related to morgan. “So… what do you like to do” might as well figure that stuff out now

“Um… well” what the hell were you supposed to say? Generic shit that everyone likes or something personal? “Well obviously I like to bake.” Generic it is “I like video games mainly zelda. I like art and do crafts to relieve stress.” you didn’t do anything notable and unless you wanted to start rambling this seemed like a good stopping point. “Those are the main things I do. Nothing too interesting.”

“Never heard of zelda” sans wasn’t a big video game nerd so he had no idea what you were talking about. Even so he needed to make some kind of connection with you “Maybe we could play it sometime?”

“Um, sure I guess…” before you had to figure out a way to decline his request to hang out morgan came to your rescue

“Breakfast is ready!” morgan shouted from the kitchen doorway before retreating back into the kitchen.

“I’ll um… go have breakfast I guess” you quickly dogged any possible questions about hanging out by ducking into the kitchen. When you entered you were immediately assaulted by a heavenly smell. “Is that french toast?” you were smiling at your sister and she smiled back.

“A thanks for doing this for me” she got you a plate “I know french toast is one of your favorites” she put the plate down where you had sat and dished out everyone's share

“MORGAN TRULY IS AMAZING!” Papyrus beamed “SHE TAUGHT ME A NEW DISH AND SHE SAID SHE WOULD LOVE TO TEACH ME MORE!”

“That sounds wonderful paps” sans was suddenly sitting right next to you. “Maybe while they’re cooking we could play that zelda game you told me about?” so much for avoiding that you thought

“That sounds wonderful!” morgan wasn’t even taking your feelings into account, what an asshole. “You guys can come over after shop closes up! It will be wonderful!” 

“Oh yes, wonderful” you then started to eat your french toast as fast as you could, you wanted to be home and soon.

“oh wow, what is this?” sans asked and when you looked at him you swore you saw stars in his eyes. “How did you learn to cook this good!”

Morgan scratched the back of her head “[Name] taught me everything I know. I used to burn things that only needed water added to them before she took me under her wing”

You blushed “it’s nothing” you had finished your meal by then and looked at your phone “Oh look at the time! We should be getting home soon.” Papyrus looked disappointed, as did Morgan but you couldn’t stand being here much longer. “Sorry to cut this short but the dogs need to be tended to, let’s get going Morgan”

Morgan looked to papyrus “I’ll text you about hanging out another time ok?” as you stood up so did everyone else.

“i’ll see you to the door” sans said as he walked with you.

“Oh, ok” you weren't used to this so you couldn’t tell if that was a thing people did. You and morgan got to the door and thanked sans. You walked to her truck and you both sat there in silence until she looked at you

“Thank you for this, really I mean it.” she started the truck and headed home

“Don’t mention it”


End file.
